Planetarimos
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Planet Homous Yaous menyerang Bumi, dan memangsa para Uke-uke manis.. RnR, please ? NO FLAME, Yah! Warning : OOc, Oc, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Rape, GJ!


**Planetarimos**

Beo bikin Pik BARU!!

Muahahahahahah!! Ide koleb ama tmen sbangku Beo yang super dodol ! muakakakakk!! Ni ide bermula dari pas Beo ulangan Geografi..

Trus ditanyain..

Homeostatis..

Homeostatis.. Homeostatis.. HOMOSTATIS!

Wakakakakakkakaak!! xDDDD

Ah~ sudah, lah.. ayo kita mule~ xDD

============= -_-" =======

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Sasuke !! xDD hokum alam itu ! xDD

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Yaoi, Lime, Lemon, Rape, nyaris PWP, GAJE BENER!

Rate : Ada lemon berarti M~ xDD

Genre : Romance, Comedy.

============== -_-" ========

**Chap 1 – Victimocent.**

"Dasar makhluk Bumi berengsek!" Teriak seorang pria berambut hitam pendek lurus, berkulit kecoklatan, bermata hijau emerald, bertubuh lumayan kekar.

"Sayang.. sudahlah.. jangan marah-marah gitu, dong ah.. mending kita suruh para anak-anak kita untuk menculik para Uke-uke menggiurkan di Bumi." Balas seorang pemuda berambut hijau rumput, bermata merah gelap, berkulit kecoklatan, dan bertubuh mungil.

"Hh..Homos Laknatosku tersayang.. iya, ya… kita suruh aja para anak-anak kita buat nyulik para Uke-uke manis di Bumi.." Ucap pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Iya, sayangku Homis Forevris.. kita tunjukan betapa mengerikannya jika mereka telah membuat kita marah." Lanjut Homos Laknatos sembari memeluk Homis Forevris.

"Ah.. Homos Laknatos.." Ucap Homis Forevris.

"Homis Forevris.." Balas Homos Laknatos.

-------- =_="

"Nah, Sasuke. Kau mengerti, kan misimu?" Ucap Homos Laknatos.

"Iya, mama. Aku tahu. Menginvasi makhluk Bumi, kan?" Ucap Sasuke singkat. Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda.. atau bisa dibilang sebagai anak dari Homos Laknatos dan Homis Forevris. Sasuke mempunyai kulit putih pucat, berambut hitam pantat bebek, bermata hitam kelam, dan mempunyai tubuh yang atletis. Sasuke adalah salah satu Seme idola di planet tersebut.

"Nah, Sasuke the Raper, sekarang, kamu pergi ke Bumi dengan pesawat Homos Exploros!" Ucap Homis Forevris sembari menunjukkan sebuah pesawat bertuliskan 'Homos Exploros' berwarna pink pucat.

"Ha'i, Mama, Papa.. aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menghilang bersama Homos Exploros.

"Semoga kau berhasil mendapat Uke, Sasuke the Raper." Doa sang ibu, Homos Laknatos.

"Dia pasti mendapatkannya, sayang.." Balas Homis Forevris sembari mengecup dahi Homos Laknatos.

========== -_-" ======

Bumi

========== -_-" ======

"Baiklah, pemirsa, kini kami sampaikan dari tempat kejadian, dimana para penghuni planet.. Homous Yaous menyerang Bumi!!" Ucap sang reporter perempuan dengan semangat. "Anehnya, yang mereka serang adalah para pemuda-pemuda manis yang tidak berdaya! Ada apa sebenarnya ini, para pemirsa?!" Lanjut sang reporter.

Suasana Bumi saat ini sungguh kacau, terutama di Konoha, di kota inilah pusat serangan para penghuni planet Homous Yaous.

Keadaan kota kini sangatlah tidak patut untuk dipandang anak dibawah umur. Mengapa? Karena kita bisa melihat sendiri, di sudut-sudut kota, pasti banyak para Seme-seme dari planet Homous Yaous kelaparan yang sedang me-Rape para Uke-uke tidak berdosa di Bumi, dan dibawanya ke Planet Homous Yaous.

Salah satunya, adalah santapan sang Sasuke the Raper.

"Kamu tidak bisa kemana-mana, manis.." Ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan santai kearah pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, berkulit Tan, bertubuh mungil, dan mempunyai masing-masing 3 pasang garis di pipinya. Pemuda tersebut terkurung di sebuah gang buntu kecil.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!!" Teriak si pirang.

"Ooh.. jangan begitu, sayang.." Ucap Sasuke sembari mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati mangsanya tersebut.

"Tidaak!! Mama!! Tolongin Narutoo!!!" Teriak si pemuda.

"Wah.. namamu Naruto? Nama yang manis. Sesuai dengan mukamu." Ucap Sasuke yang kini jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya 4 kaki.

"Tidak! Kumohon! Aku akan memberimu apa saja! Tolong! Jangan sakiti aku!" Teriak Naruto depresi.

"Ouh.. ga perlu, sayang.. hanya kamu yang aku mau.." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Demi Jashin! Tolong aku!!" Teriak Naruto kembali.

"Aduh.. kamu berisik banget, ya!" Ucap Sasuke sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Pergi, kau! Dasar Homo Laknaat!!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Homo Laknat?.. homo laknat.. homo laknat.." Sasuke berfikir sebentar..

"Heh! Ko diem?! Jadi, ga nih mao ngerape gua?!" Ucap Naruto bingung.

Sasuke masih kembali berfikir keras..

"Homo laknat.. homo laknat.. homo laknat.. Homos Laknatos! Itukan nama Mamaku! Ko kamu tau?!" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah selesai berfikir.

"Hah?! Serius?!" Narutopun kaget.

"Yup.. aah.. semata bodo, lah.. aku kan mau ngerape kamu." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Oia, lupa.. Aaah!! Jangan Rape aku!! Tidaakk!!" Narutopun kembali histeris Lebai.

"Ssh.. diam, kau.. seharusnya, kau bangga.. kamu adalah Victimocent pertamaku.." Bisik sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Eeh?! Kok kamu tahu namaku?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Hah?!" Sasuke kaget.

"Iya.. namaku kan Naruto Victimocent!" Ucap Naruto.

"Heeh!! Kebetulan bener!" Ucap Sasuke lebai.

"Aduuh.. dari tadi kayanya kamu mau ngerape ga jadi mulu, sih?! Lama-lama jadi aku yang ngerape kamu!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Ya, dah.. aku rape sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menguatkan cengkraman di tangan Naruto, lalu melumat bibir Naruto dengan kasar, menggigit bibir bawah Naruto agar ia membukakan muluynya untuk dijelajahi. Setelah mulut Naruto terbuka, lidah Sasuke melesat masuk kedalam mulut manis Naruto, dan menjelajahi mulut mangsanya tersebut.

Narutopun mengerang sejadinya ketika Sasuke menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

"Aahnm.." Erang Naruto.

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan merobek paksa baju orange yang sedang dipakai oleh Naruto. Setelah sukses merobek baju tersebut, Sasuke melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Sasukepun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu beralih ke leher Naruto dan membbuat beberapa kissmark yang membentuk tulisan 'The Raper.'

Puas dengan tanda merah yang ia berikan, Sasuke beralih ke dada Naruto. Ia memainkan tonjolan pink yang sudah memerah dan mengeras tersebut. Ia mengecupnya, menjilatnya, dan menghisapnya dengan lembut.

"Haah..ahh.. ti..tidaakk.." Erang Naruto.

"Tadi kamu sendiri yang mau.." Ucap Sasuke yang masih terus melanjutkan kegiatan bejatnya.

"Haah.. ahh.." Erang Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas, kini memainkan tonjolan Naruto yang sebelah lagi. Selsesai dengan tonjolan dada Naruto, tangan Sasuke kini menyelip ke balik celana panjang Naruto, meraba-raba apa yang berada di balik celananya tersebut.

"Ahhh!! Jangan sentuh itu!" Teriak Naruto saat 'barang'nya ditemukan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Sssst.. diamlah kau.." Ucap Sasuke yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membuka celana Naruto. Setelah celana tersebut terbuka, Sasuke memijit perlahan 'Barang' Naruto

Narutopun terdiam. Matanya terpejam untuk merasakan pijatan dari tangan Sasuke.

Narutopun mempasrahkan dirinya dengan tindakan Alien tersebut.

Sasuke yang sudah bosan dengan memijit 'barang' Naruto, kini mendekatkan bibirnya ke pangkal 'barang' Naruto. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, lalu melahap seluruh 'barang Naruto'.

Narutopun mengerang sejadinya.

Setelah dirasakan klimaksnya, Narutopun menyemburkan seluruh cairannya di mulut Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menelannya dengan senang.

"hahh.. cukup.. aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau terlambat, Dobe, kau yang meminta.. jangan salahkan aku.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, kan— aaaww!!!" teriak Naruto saat kejantanan milik Sasuke memasuki liangnya secara paksa.

"Ittai! Cukup! Sakit!!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan.

"Diam." Ucap Sasuke sembari mulai memaju mundurkan ppinggulnya.

"Aah!! Tidak!! Sakit!! Aaahh!!" Teriak Naruto

Sasuke tidak menggubris teriakan Naruto, ia semakin mempercepat tempo In-Outnya.

"Cukup.. keluarkan.. saki.. ahhmmn" Erang Naruto sembari mulai menangis.

"Cengeng kau.. diam dan nikmati sajalah!" Ucap Sasuke sembari terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"ahh.. aku.. udah.. mau.. AAAHH!!!" Teriak Naruto sembari mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Aah.. aku.. aku jugaa.. aahh!!!" Teriak Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam Naruto. Setelah selesai mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya, Sasukepun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari liang Naruto.

"Haah..hah.. hahnm.. cu..cukup, kan?" Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah terbaring lemah.

"Yah.. kamu akan kubawa ke planetku.. dan akan kujadikan kandidat Uke-ku." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengangkat Naruto dengan Bridal-Style.

"EH?! APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Naruto

"Berisik." Ucap Sasuke sembari melompat ke anak pesawat 'Homos Exploros', dan mengendarainya ke planet Homous Yaous..

============ ---------- ===========

Chap 1- END

============ ---------- ===========

Yey! Ini baru permulaan, ya !! xDD

Yaampun… jadi berasa belajar Biologi gitu ! ada –ous nya ! xDD

IUW ! padahal Beo ude bertekat kaga mao nemuin hal-hal yang berbau Biologis gituh !! Aww~~

Aah~ sudahlah..

GJ bet, kan !! xDDD

Ahahahhahaha…

Sudahlah..

Ripiunya, dong~ xDD

Beo butuh ripiu !!

Oia.. yang kurang ngerti ama ni cerita, bilang Beo.. tar Beo jelasin.. : )

Ok?!

Soo.. mind to review..?


End file.
